


The Colors That You Shine

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Never Practical [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: I really don't know what happened, M/M, Overprotective Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to get Billy out of his head, Damian goes on a date.  It backfires horrendously.</p><p>Set a year after Collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors That You Shine

He had no other choice. It was the only way to get that annoyingly distracting Billy Batson out of his head. Ever since the incident where actual feelings were shared, Billy had not left Damian alone. It was either that Billy was there on missions or doing odd little things like leaving him presents and notes, or the travesty of it, that Billy was actually doing nothing and all Damian can do was think about him! (Then there was that moment of weakness where they actually kissed but Damian chose to block that out of his head. It lead to dangerous thoughts). It was his last resort.

He asked one of those perky and clingy girls from school out on a date, hoping that she was actually hot enough to distract him from his little problem. Eighteen year old Damian Wayne had no time for dating, obviously. How Batson could even fathom a relationship with anyone was beyond Damian’s understanding? Batson was about forty times even busier than him, he who was Robin!

Richard thought he was not going about the situation the right way and merely advised him to let Billy down once more in a final tone (Damian knew that Richard was not ready for him to start dating yet…In fact, Richard was not ready for Todd or Drake to be dating…). In fact, Todd and Drake also believe the same thing (and they do not think Damian knew that they were the traitors helping Batson attempt to woo him).

Father was no help. He just stared at Damian and stated, “Son, I think you just need to talk to Billy.”

Talk? To Batson?

Father was being absolutely ridiculous.

-`-`-`

“He’s going out on a date? Are you positive, Mary,” asked Billy, worried for the poor girl that Damian chose as his date tonight. Admittedly, he was a little jealous that Damian could go out with some random person, and yet when Billy handed Damian his love, he was rejected. Mary rolled her eyes. She always suspected that Billy had liked Damian, and vice versa, especially that time Billy was missing and Damian was strangely silent during the whole thing. Billy gave his sister a look.

“That’s what Stephanie heard from Tim,” said Mary, shrugging. She grinned at her brother. “What are you going to do?”

Billy paused for a moment and then grinned. “He’s going to get so mad.” Billy loved getting Damian angry, because he looked very handsome when angry and it was the only time that Billy had Damian’s full attention.

-`-`-`-

The date went well. He brought her back to the Manor to his room, fully intending to get a mind-numbing make-out session out of the annoying girl, to forget.

(To forget the way the way he kissed Damian, the way Billy touched him gently, and how he gave the best hugs in the world. To forget how Billy smiled at him, told Damian that he loved him, so much, so much so that Damian knew that he was undeserving of Billy Batson’s love).

Opening his bedroom door (thanking the heavens that everyone in his house was occupied this evening), he lead his date into his room. And Billy was sitting on his bed, arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face. His date looked confused.

“Um, Damian, who’s this,” asked the girl (he forgot her name—Lydia—Lysander—something with an ‘L’).

Damian, as usual, got angry. “Batson, what the hell are you doing in my room?” Billy ignored him and got up from the bed. Billy stood in front of Damian’s date, with an apologetic smile on his face.

“I’m so sorry for ruining for your date, miss, but if you could let me and my boyfriend discuss something very important. I am sure you’ll see Damian in school on Monday,” said Billy, actually having the nerve to dismiss his date and refer to Damian as his boyfriend all in the same sentence. Damian seethed (partly because it just wasn’t fair and partly because he did not want to be left alone in this dangerous zone with Billy in fear of not controlling himself). The girl looked at Damian and then at Billy.

“Oh. Oh. Yeah, sure,” said the girl. She fled in terror and then Damian remembered that she was on the track team.

Damian glared at Billy. Billy glared back. This is how many of their conversations when they were much younger and not teenagers started with confused feelings and mutual respect for each other.

“I can’t believe you were you going to let that person in your room and do God knows what. I thought you were just going out on a date and not starting your own ‘conquered’ list like Bruce and Ollie,” said Billy, furious. Damian was stunned, for a minute. He noted a hurt tone in Billy’s voice.

“What I do with others is not your business,” said Damian, weakly, snapping back. “You can’t just keep invading my life like this. I thought we’ve been through this before. I rejected you.”

Billy sighed, angrily. He rubbed his eyes. “God, I thought I could handle this better, but I really can’t.” This was not directed towards Damian but towards Billy, himself. Sighing again, “Look Damian. I am in love with you.” Damian winced, here. Billy rolled his eyes and continued to speak. “And I know that you have some feelings for me too, that you don’t want to admit. But I know you well. I felt it in the way you kissed me.”

Damian growled. Damian knew that his face was red and he was not happy to be embarrassed. “We were never to mention that incident again! You and I are never going to happen.”

Billy chuckled. “Maybe you’re right and I am just bothering you. But I found out something when you walked through that door with that girl. I can’t handle it. You being with another person, someone that doesn’t love you, doesn’t care about you. It’s wrong, but my heart tells me that you’re mine and off-limits to everyone, sometimes even to myself, because I am being selfish about you.”

Damian stared at Billy. Billy admitted that he was jealous and protective and possessive of Damian. Logically, it was all wrong. All superhero relationships were unhealthy and Damian knew that fact. “Batson…William, please let it go and leave.” It was rare for Damian to call Billy by his full first name, but it mean that Billy knew that he was serious.

Billy shook his head. “Look me in the eyes and tell me how you really feel about me and then I’ll leave.” Damian scowled. “Please.”

Damian was taller and bulkier (almost taller than Jason) than Billy, who was only a few inches shorter and lankier. Damian looked Billy. Damian’s dark blue eyes meeting Billy’s baby blues and Damian knew that he had to get rid of him. Billy made things weird for him.

They stared each other down. There were no glares. “I have no feelings for you, other than admiration and respect.” This was the biggest lie he told in his life, Damian knew, but it was for the best. Billy and Damian were bad for each other.

With a catch in his voice, Billy spoke a word that killed Damian inside, “Okay.” Billy turned and went to the window. 

From Billy’s posture, Damian knew that he was hurting. Damian’s heart hurt because he knew that once Billy said the word, any chance for them was gone.

(He remembered seeing the battlefield in the aftermath of a magical red lightning storm…Mary Batson standing in a crater in tears…the hours wondering and waiting for news that Billy was alright…the relief when he was home…)

Before his mind could stop himself, he lurched forward and grabbed the back of Billy’s shirt. “Don’t turn around, please.”

Billy didn’t move.

“I hate myself every day, feeling this way for you. Wanting you. Wanting your love. All the time, you invaded my mind and I can’t forgive you for that. Some part of me realizes that I have felt this way since you were gone for three days and I didn’t know why I felt so numb in a world without you. I can’t stand it. But you know that we are bad for each other. When we were boys, we were at each other’s throats. And sometimes even now…But all I know that I’d rather let you think I didn’t love you, instead of you coming to hate me because our relationship went bad…I love you alright! I love you and I have loved you for a year. This whole time and probably for the rest of my life, you will always be in mind and I will hate myself for this weakness for you,” ranted Damian, clutching Billy’s shirt tightly. Silence followed. Damian let go. He fully expected Billy to leave afterwards. Instead, Billy turned around and grabbed Damian into a hug.

“I love you,” whispered Billy, into Damian’s ear. Damian shivered. “Let me love you.”

Damian finally hugged him back after years of just stiffly receiving the hugs. Stubbornly, however, Damian replied, “I won’t say it again, William.”

Billy chuckled, softly. “Fine. But, Dami, before you attempt to seduce me again, I demand a proper date.”

“If I recall correctly, William, it was you that was flirting with me the whole night on the reconnaissance date and caused me to temporarily take leave of my logic,” retorted Damian, clicking his tongue together in annoyance.

Grinning, Billy kissed Damian’s cheek. “Hmm, I wonder if I can do it again, then.”

Damian realized then he had just attached himself to his annoyingly distracting (gorgeous, wonderful, loving) William. There was no chance for him now. “William…I swear, if you wear that outfit on our date, I will never take you out anywhere nice.” Billy merely kissed Damian lightly on the lips. 

“Promise,” said Billy, cheekily. Damian flushed red, in anger and embarrassment. 

However, before, Damian could retort (he knew where this was headed and Damian was actually looking forward to it), there was a clearing of the throat. Both Damian and Billy turned to find, Bruce standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. They leapt away from each other, very quickly. Billy’s face turned fifty shades of red and Damian’s ears got hot.

“Alfred wants to know if you’re staying for dinner, Billy,” said Bruce, as if he didn’t walk in on his son (not a boy anymore) and a kid (that was not a kid anymore) that he helped raise with rest of the Justice League in the middle of heavy sexual tension banter. 

Billy ran his hand through his messy black hair and grinned. “If you’ll have me, it would be nice, Bruce.”

“Very well,” said Bruce, nodding. “Five minutes…and keep the door open.” He left two stunned eighteen year olds. Damian was mildly mortified, until Billy grabbed Damian’s hand and started dragging him out of the room.

Ignoring the pleasant feelings of having Billy’s hand hold his, Damian said, “I will never understand why this does not bother my father more. He had a conniption when he found Jason and Bette making-out in Jason’s old bedroom.” 

Billy didn’t respond because he was tackled to the ground by Dick Grayson. “I won’t let you defile my baby brother, Billy Batson!” Jason and Tim had burst up the stairs moments later, grabbing Dick off of Billy. Damian immediately helped Billy off the ground.

“You’re overreacting again, Dick,” said Tim, struggling with one of Dick’s arms. “Damian’s eighteen.”

Jason had Dick’s other arm. “Besides, Goldie, I think if you try that again, baby brat will kick your ass for touching his man.” Damian scowled at his three brothers, all grown men mind you, and their actions.

Billy rubbed his torso, wincing for a moment. “Easy, Dick, if I didn’t know better I would say that you won’t let your Robin go yet. I promise I’ll be gentle.” Damian flushed red (Good God, William was terrible sometimes) and Billy grinned. Dick growled.

“Boys, if you would please act like civilized gentlemen, dinner is ready,” said Alfred, giving each and every one of them THE LOOK.

Once Dick calmed down, sending Billy dark Bat-glares, and Jason and Tim decided to be a buffer between Dick and Billy, Damian wondered how much of this was going to be a headache for him. The girls of the family were already at the table, with grins a mile wide on their faces. Damian sighed.

Still it was worth it, when Billy smiled at him.


End file.
